So This Is Life?
by Seishuku-x
Summary: Simple AU fanfiction about the life of a teenager. Betrayals, friendships, loves, all that jazz. Pairings: Sasu.Saku.Gaa, Naru.Hina.Kiba, Tem.Shika.Ino, Neji.Ten. Many more inside.
1. Must We Be Late On The First Day?

**Here is my second fan fiction! I just really felt like doing this because a picture really inspired me. Again, it's Naruto, and it AU. But this time, it's in the states. Or something like that you could say. Which means no uniforms and yeah. I have to describe the clothing more x.x Oh well. Now for the boring crap.**

**Pairings/Characters: Ok. Maybe this isn't _that_ boring. But it's going to be long. So if you don't feel like reading this whole thing, just read below it. :3 All shall be equal. So I'm just going to put them in the usual order. Sasuke and Sakura, Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata, Tenten and Neji (They are one year younger, same age as the others.) For the Characters, those who I have said are in it and Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, Temari, Kankurou (lovelove), and Gaara. Now that you know that, I'm going to have some 'minor' pairings but they could become major. (OMG!111CONTROVERSY!11 Ok. I'm being a loser… :3) Sakura and Gaara, Sakura and Lee, Sakura and Neji, Shikamaru and Temari, Kiba and Hinata, Kankurou and ME! No kidding. And anybody else is going to be with some random person. I guess. This is turning out to be very long… **

**Sasu.Saku**

**Shika.Ino  
Neji.Ten**

**Naru.Hina  
Kiba.Hina**

**Gaa.Saku**

**Neji.Saku  
Lee.Saku**

**Shika.Tem**

**DISCLAIMER: These Characters do _NOT_ belong to me. They belong to the guy who created Naruto. And I am stupid, so I do not know his name. 8D**

**Now. Before I begin. I will try and update often, but sometimes, my life gets in the way. So yeah. Lets get on with this story! 8D**

------

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Shut up."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Omg. That's it." **Bang.** _Beee-fsssttt._

"Crap. That's the third one this year… What time is it? OH CRAP. I'm going to be late. And on the first day..."

Haruno Sakura sprung out of bed and ran down the stairs. She checked the clock on her microwave. It read 7:00.

"Damn. When I hit the clock it might of screwed up the time. Arg" She moaned. She rolled her eyes and trudged up the stairs.

"I'm up now. Might as well get ready." She gazed at herself in the mirror. Her hair was light pink and fell just above her shoulders. At the moment, it was really messy. She didn't bother to brush it and quickly put it up in a ponytail. She walked up to her mirror. She pulled down the skin below her eyes and looked up. Her eyes were a jade-green color. Kind of strange, but oh well. Sakura didn't care. She wandered over to her closet; she had to wear clothes right?

She ended up wearing something simple, red shirt, jeans, white and red shoes, and a grey zip-up sweater. She then posed in front of her mirror. She stopped soon. She didn't think she was that good looking. She rolled her eyes and began to pack up her homework. She had left it out when she was working on it. She stuffed it all in her one strap, black bag.

"Arg. It's too late to eat breakfast. I'm going to have to get something at break or something…" She moaned. She walked out of her room and her house, and began the long, annoying walk to school. **(I walk to school. It's very annoying.)**

-----

"Ugggggghhhhhhhgggg." Sakura said hitting her head against her locker. "_Ow…_"

"Duh it's going to hurt."

"Shut it Pig."

"Now that's not a way to speak to you best friend is it?" Sakura turned around to find her best friend Ino in front of her. Ino had the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen. Her hair was also very blonde and it fell to just above her shoulders. She was wearing a light green tank top with a white v-neck shirt over top. She then had a light pink sweater that was long sleeved, and stopped just above the rib cage. Her pants were white and she was wearing white running shoes.

"Hell it is." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Mondays. Right." Ino snickered.

"Lets find Hinata and Tenten."

"Fine." Ino and Sakura began their 'painful' walk to Tenten and Hinata's locker.

---

"Sasuke. Stop getting your stupid fan girls to chase all of us!"

"Not my fault."

"Troublesome."

"Are they gone, Neji?"

"Nope. They are still trying to climb the tree."

"If girls are cats, why can't they climb? OW! What the hell was that for Shikamaru!"

"Because you were being an idiot."

"Errg."

---

"Yo Tenten!"

"Hey!" Tenten replied. She turned to face her two friends. Her hair was dark brown and so were her eyes. Her hair was up in two buns at the side of her head, which made her look like a bear, so some of her friends called her Tenny bear. She was wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt and a white hoodie over top. She wore jeans and white and pink running shoes.

"Where's Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"In the bathroom." Tenten said. Hinata came up behind them in her quiet little way. She was wearing a long sleeved purple-blue shirt and black sweatpants. She also wore black shoes.

"Hey Hinata! Do you know where the guys are?"

"I saw them being chased up a tree by S-s-sasuke's fan girls." She said very quietly.

"Hah! Suckers!" Ino said, "Well. Lets go and save them."

----

Well. The guys managed to get free of the Fan girls. Only minor scratches and bruises. They all glared at the girls. They usually save them by now.

"What the hell was that for! You guys were slow." Naruto said. Naruto was the loudest person Sakura knew. He had bright blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing an orange hoodie with a red swirl on the front. Also baggy black pants and 'skater' **(That irritates me, putting skater in this. ARG.)** shoes. Shikamaru whacked Naruto on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"Being loud." Shikamaru had brown hair and it was up in a ponytail. Kind of sticking up in a funny way. He also had brown eyes, but they looked black sometimes. He was wearing a olive green tee with black baggy pants and grey 'skater' shoes. **(This is killing me. D: )**

Neji sighed. His hair was really long, possibly longer than any of the girls. It' was down to his mid-back and brown. He was wearing a brown tee and more baggy grey pants and skater shoes. **(You think they shop together? xD)**

"Baka." Sasuke said. His hair was blackish-blue and very spiky. It looked like a chicken… **(-waits for the Sasuke fans to attack-)** He was wearing a black tee and a navy zippy **(I'm such a loser)** sweater. He was also wearing, you guessed it, grey baggy pants and skater shoes.

"You guys wear the same thing, don't you?" Ino said. Everyone rolled their eyes. Ino was such a blonde.

"I think we should head to class."

"Troublesome."

"Come on Shikamaru. You know Temari is there…" Naruto elbowed Shikamaru who blushed slightly, but not that noticeable. Ino twitched slightly. She always got a little jealous of Temari. For more reasons then one.

"Even more troublesome."

"No kidding."

"Hurry up guys!" Sakura said. Yep. This year was going to be like any other.


	2. Introducing, The Sand Sibs

**Thank, thank, THANK YOU all who review. I 3 you to death. And if anyone has any fluff preferences, don't be afraid to say. I might just do that in the next chapter! ;)**

**Alien10: Yeah. I do walk to school, and yes, it sucks. x.x It's such a pain in an ass. D:**

---

Well. Sakura was damn **wrong** about this being like any other year. This year, three, yes three, new students were here.

And, lets say they weren't the nicest people in the world…

One, the oldest, had already been at the school for the end of the year last year. She had blonde hair. Teal eyes. And goes by the name, Temari. Yes, she was Shikamaru's crush, and what he didn't know, that she liked him too.

The second, was the second oldest. **(AND SO SEXY IT'S NOT ALLOWED! 3)** He had brown spiky hair, and dark brown eyes. And he was very strange; he wore make-up. Yes, make up. Purple make up to be specific; just on his eyes though, and very unnoticeable. His name; Kankurou. **( 33333333333)**

The last, and the youngest, Gaara. He had the same spiky hair as Kankurou, but a little shorter, and it was red. He had a tattoo above his left eyes. In Japanese, it meant love. And take his name plus that equals Love Death. Not fun you know. His eyes were greeny cyan color. And he had no eyebrows. None. Zip. Nada. Diddily squat. Goose egg, Zero. **(I think you get the picture. x3)** His eyes seemed very evil. They always had black around them. He called it 'insomnia', but most people call it eyeliner. But not to his face, he is a very scary child, and enjoys hurting people.

Oldest, middle, youngest. Not by years, by minutes. Yes. They were triplets.

Yeah. These three were not the most pleasant to hang out with. So that's why they hang out with each other.

Such a nice Family! Ok. Not really

And they were in the same class as Sakura. But Sakura's friends were not…. **(OH DAMN. x3)** And sadly, Sakura knew this, how? They got their schedules in the mail. She walked slowly up the stairs. The classroom was one of the rooms on the second floor: The dreaded second floor. Why was it dreaded? Because… the detention room was on this floor.

She entered the room to see three smiling faces! Ok. No. Glaring faces. They were sitting towards the back. Sakura took the last back seat. Who **doesn't** want a back seat in math? Ok. Maybe geeks, but they don't count **(OMG. xD I'm so mean.)**. She turned to the boy beside her. It was Gaara. **(Oh. Naruto lied about Temari being in Shikamaru's class. He has already beaten Naruto to a pulp with the help of Neji and Sasuke. They just like beating him up. x3) **He glared back at her. But, in the mists of the glaring, a small blush. Sakura didn't see the blush, but Kankurou **( 3)** did.

"Gaaaaaaarrraaa" He said tauntingly. Gaara glared at Kankurou.

"What." He snarled

"You like her."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, and I'll kill you if you bring it back up."

Kankurou glared at Gaara. _Liar. You so like her…_

Temari turned to Kankurou.

"Shut up, unless you want to get hurt."

"Pfft. Don't worry. We just have to make friends with this pink haired girl, and then it will be fun to put Gaara with a girl. He might be happier."

"So. You're saying that I have to befriend her?"

"Yep. It will be the easiest for you. You're a girl."

Temari rolled her eyes. _At least I'm new, other wise this would be hard._ She got up from her seat and walked over to Sakura.

"Yo."

"Hi."

"What's your name?"

"Haruno Sakura, you?"

"Sabaku Temari."

"Who are they?" Sakura pointed to Temari's brothers.

"Oh them? They're my brothers. The far on is Kankurou, and the red haired one is Gaara."

"Oh. Are you guys new?"

"Yeah. I came early last year, but they came this year."

"I can show you guys around after class… If you want."

"Sure. That'd be nice."

"Ok." Sakura smiled. Temari didn't seem so bad. And so far, neither did her brothers.

-----

Boredom strikes a high in school, especially if you really don't like the class. Sakura nearly fell asleep! Temari elbowed her to wake her up. She had switched seats with Gaara, who wanted the window now.

'Thanks."

"No problem." Temari said.

Sakura looked at the wall. She couldn't look at the window; the teacher might think that she is daydreaming about someone beside her.

It could be Temari, but that's just wrong.

It's also could be Kankurou… But he looks like an ass. **(I love you Kankurou!)**

Or it could be Gaara. He does have that bad boy look, and his hair is nice… WHAT? No. What is our friend thinking? Poor Sakura. She's going to be getting herself into some trouble…

----

**Sakura could be going insane. Yepyep.**

**-Kenni**


End file.
